.357 Magnum
Die .357 Magnum, in den Spieldateien auch SW 357, ist ein Revolver aus Call of Duty: World at War und Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer In der Kampagne erscheint die .357 Magnum nicht, im Multiplayer wird sie dafür mit Level 49 freigeschaltet. thumb|Die .357 MagnumEs handelt sich um einen kräftigen Revolver, der für die erschaffen wurde, die ihre Gegner mit den wenigsten Schüssen töten wollen. Wie die meisten Revolver befinden sich im Magazin nur sechs Patronen, dafür besitzt die Magnum auch eine hohe Feuerrate. Vergleicht man sie mit der Desert Eagle aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, hat die Magnum eine höhere Präzision und nicht so einen großen Rückstoß, doch der Rückstoß drückt die Waffe nach jedem Schuss etwas nach oben, was bedeutet, dass die letzten Schüsse quasi immer direkt in die Luft gehen, wenn man so schnell schießt wie es nur möglich ist. Zielt man auf den Kopf und feuert sechs Kugeln ab, ist es tatsächlich möglich, dass fünf davon gar nicht treffen. Weil die Waffe so stark ist, reicht es, im Nahkampf zweimal auf den Oberkörper, im Fernkampf dreimal auf die Brust zu schießen, wenn man Feuerkraft verwendet. In Hardcore-Spielmodi tötet die Magnum aus jeder Distanz mit einem Treffer. Die Magnum ist eine souveräne Sekundärwaffe, egal mit was für einer Klasse man spielt. Spielt man mit einem Scharfschützengewehr, kann man sich damit prima aus der Nähe verteidigen, während man eine hohe Position erreichen will. Benutzt man hingegen eine Maschinenpistole oder ein Sturmgewehr, ist die Magnum eine tolle Alternative, falls einem die Munition ausgeht und man noch ein Ziel vor dem Visier hat. Das Nachladen mit der Waffe ist eher langsam und sind alle sechs Patronen verschossen, dauert es ungefähr drei Sekunden. Da man auch nur sechs Kugeln im Zylinder hat, muss man wohl öfter nachladen als man will. Daher paart man den Revolver am besten mit einer Waffe, die auch langsam nachlädt, damit es sich wirklich lohnt, Fingerfertigkeit zu verwenden. Überlebenskampf Die .357 Magnum ist auch im Überlebenskampf eine starke Waffe und kann bis zu drei Zombies gleichzeitig mit einer Kugel töten. Sie erscheint auf allen Karten für 950 Punkte in der mysteriösen Kiste. Der Rückstoß wurde im Vergleich zum Multiplayer reduziert, die Nachladezeit ist jedoch die selbe. Es ist die optimale Sekundärwaffe, um Höllenhunde zu bekämpfen. Der größte Nachteil ist wohl, dass alle sechs Patronen einzeln nachgeladen werden, was einen im schlimmsten Fall das Leben kostet. Ab Runde 15 tötet die Magnum nicht mehr mit einem Schuss. Sollte man sich fast immer am selben Ort aufhalten, ist die Magnum die perfekte Waffe, um ein Fenster zu verteidigen. Im Multiplayer kann man die Magnum mit einer Verzögerung von nur fünf Millisekunden zwischen jedem Schuss abfeuern, doch im Überlebenskampf wurde die Feuerrate verringert, weshalb Doppelfeuer-Malzbier nützlich ist. Wenn man sie auf Der Riese mit der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine verbessert, lautet der neue Name ".357 Plus 1 Kil-U" und der Schaden wurde ab bestimmten Reichweiten erhöht. Die Waffe funktioniert in frühen Runden noch gut, doch ab Runde 15 sollte man sie gegen eine bessere eintauschen. Das Verbessern der Magnum ist nicht wirklich empfehlenswert, weil sich die Magazinkapazität und die Reservemunition nicht verändern, nur die Stärke erhöht sich ein wenig. Geht man jedoch zu Boden, benutzt man die verbesserte Magnum anstatt der M1911, wodurch man seinen Teamkameraden, die versuchen, einen wiederzubeleben, bessere Rückendeckung geben kann. Verglichen mit der gepunchten M1911 oder der Strahlenkanone ist die .357 Plus 1 Kil-U ziemlich schwach. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Die .357 Magnum erscheint auch in Declassified, besitzt dort jedoch das Waffenmodell der Python aus Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sie hat auch ungefähr die gleichen Statistiken wie die Python, trägt nur den Namen der .357 Magnum. Infos *Auf der Seite des Laufs steht "Smith & Wesson", ein real existierender Waffenhersteller aus Amerika. *Auf Nacht der Untoten kann man den Lastwagen, den man außerhalb eines Fensters sieht, mit einem Schuss aus der Magnum zum Explodieren bringen. *Auf Kimme und Korn der Magnum befindet sich ein kleiner Punkt, den man kaum erkennen kann, wie die orangene Linie auf der Springfield. *Kimme und Korn in der Wii-Version sind unklar und leicht verrutscht, wodurch es einige Probleme beim Zielen gibt. *Es ist die einzige Waffe im Multiplayer von World at War, die zu den Pistolen zählt und hohen Schaden macht. Die anderen Pistolen, also die M1911, die Tokarev TT-33, die Nambu und die Walther P-38, machen den selben Schaden und unterscheiden sich nur in Kimme und Korn, Nachladegeschwindigkeit und Wandpenetration. *Es ist der zweite von bisher sieben Revolvern, die in der Geschichte von Call of Duty erschienen sind. *In der Third-Person-Perspektive sieht es so aus, als würde man eine ganz normale Pistole wie die M1911 nachladen. *Wenn die Charaktere im Überlebenskampf die Magnum an der mysteriösen Kiste ziehen, machen sie immer positive Kommentare und loben die Waffe, während die Charaktere in Black Ops nur Hohn und Spott übrig haben, wenn sie die Python erhalten. *Alle Pistolen in der Wii-Version klingen beim Schießen wie die .357 Magnum. *Die Zahlen und Buchstaben im Namen der gepunchten Magnum ergeben "I kill you" (dt. Ich töte dich). *Bevor Call of Duty: Black Ops veröffentlicht wurde, sollte die Python noch .357 Magnum heißen. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Mystery Box Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War